As the time moves on
by bluea52394
Summary: It all started when Rosette & Joshua found Chrono. 4 years have passed since then. Rosette & Chrono continues to travel in order to save Joshua. Oneshot. ChronoxRosette


My first fanfic so it may be choppy......

Hint of RosettexChrono :3

_Also, it starts out with what the story is mainly about. Like, a summary. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade. I am not a genius writer. Haha.

_It all started four years ago. A blonde little girl with blue eyes, cheerful and strong, met her toughest challenge that would completely change the direction of her life. She, who's name is Rosette Christopher, with her younger brother Joshua, were walking through a forest one day. Until they fell into a hole. _

_Inside, a seemingly perpetual hallway stretched. While looking for an exit, Rosette and Joshua came to discover an enormous door instead. The two thought it was their way out, so both of them opened it. A bright light blinded them as the door opened. Inside, was a boy with long, purple hair. With a simple kindness from Rosette and bright smile, the three of them soon became friends. _

_Unfortunately, because of a certain someone and someone's certain past, the two siblings was entangled with their conflict. The sweet, innocent Joshua became part of someone's plot, and he fell into the hands of the villain. As for Rosette, unable to allow her beloved brother like that, made an agreement with the purple haired boy. _

_In truth, he is actually a demon with the called the "Sinner." However, because the fact that he lost his horns, the demon whose name is Chrono, cannot fully use his powers. In that moment of time, under the black painted sky, Rosette agreed to become his contractor. Now, they work together to stop this villain and save Joshua. Although, the cost of it all would be her life._

"Rosette!" yelled a familiar voice.

"W-what?" the girl thought. "Who's that?"

The girl deep inside the darkness of her mind kept hearing that familiar voice. She wondered and searched for the answer, but everything was so dark and heavy. The feeling was cold and painful that she wanted to continue lying down and give up. Then, a speck of light appeared deep in the pitch-black darkness. It seemed extremely warm and comfortable wherever the light led to. And so, she began walking towards the light.

"Rosette," said that voice again with a hint of concern.

When she opened her eyes, Chrono was looking at her with worried eyes as he was holding her in his arms. Rosette put her hand on Chrono's face and reassured him.

"Haha, sorry I worried you, but I'm fine. See?"

"Idiot!" Chrono yelled to her face. "What were you thinking!? Jumping out like that in front of an enemy. W-what if you were......"

"Chrono!" Rosette interrupted. "I already said I'm fine. Where is the enemy?"

"It got away," Chrono answered with an unsatisfied tone.

"Tell me, what just happened? Why was I unconscious?" Rosette questioned.

Chrono looked at her. "Even I is as confused as you are. But suddenly, when you were rushing towards that gargantuan spider, it showered you with an intense light. Next thing I knew, you were on the ground; unconscious." Remembering it seems to be making Chrono exceedingly angry.

As for Rosette, the fact that she had caused troubles again, with her reckless personality, held Chrono's hand tightly.

"Thank you for saving me," she smiled sweetly.

Chrono could no longer be aggravated. There's no way he could resist that smile, so he gladly withdraw.

"By the way, Chrono," Rosette began. "Why do I feel so drained out?"

"Um," Chrono nervously laughed, avoiding eye contact. "There's a plausible explanation for that. Ha ha."

Rosette started to scrutinize her companion. He was in his true form. "You idiot!"

A vein appeared on Chrono's temple. "Who are you calling an idiot! I was not the one who rushed toward the enemy! You should be thankful!" He stopped to catch his breath and returned to his other form.

With Rosette's character, she would not accept this sudden 'attack' by Chrono. Thus, she fought back. They continued on this pointless argument for an hour straight.

One hour later, they were both out of breath.

"Sheesh, since when did you learn to be so talkative, Chrono."

"Ha! Did you think I would let it go this time after the troubles you've given me this night?" he laughed.

They gazed at each other one more time, feeling ashamed for fighting over some pointless thing. The two of them, slightly blushed, removing their eyes away from each other. Then, Rosette began to giggle a musical laugh. Because of that, Chrono did, too. Under the stars that continued to shine brightly above them, Rosette and Chrono laughed and slept the night away because their journey is not over yet.

The End.......

*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-No, I'm not going to write _please comment_- Lol.

But it'll be much appreciated. XD hahahaha~

Well, that is all. XD haha. This is the very first fanfiction I have ever done & it's very short. I don't know if I'll be doing another Chrono Crusade fanfiction 'cause my obsession for it kinda blew away. In a way, I'm not in that mood anymore. But that was fun :D I had an interesting time writing this little story for Rosette and Chrono.


End file.
